


Going To Bed With...Donatello

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Going To Bed With... [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest, ticklish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: A look into the sex life of Donatello and his brothers. What goes on behind closed doors is right here in this fan fiction.**Winner in the TMNT Adult Fanfiction Awards 2019: (Erotica) Sexiest Donatello 3rd Place**





	1. On The Edge

**On The Edge**

_with Raphael_

 

With a loud gasp, Donnie dug his nails into his brother’s muscular biceps. He was so close...and then all movements stopped and slowly Raph pulled out of him.

“Raph...what?” Donnie panted and his brother grinned down at him.

“Gotta slow things down Don...don’t want it to end too quickly.” Raph said, kissing his brother’s mouth quickly before Donnie could deepen their kiss. The purple banded ninja glared up at his brother, this was almost becoming a habit, every time they were intimate together and he was so close to being pushed over the edge, Raph would pull him all the way back.

Donnie felt his face heat up at what his brother had said to him, a reference to the fact that their sex didn’t last very long, even after being intimate for over a year now. Donnie blamed Raph for being too good at driving him to the edge, but now he had found a way to lengthen their personal activities and the teasing was driving Donnie insane.

“Raph, please.” Donnie begged as he thrust against his brother, churring as the head of his brother’s penis re-entered him.

“Damn, you’re needy.” Raph chuckled and Donnie glared at him. “Fine we’ll try this another way.” With those words, Raph pushed the rest of his erection inside his brother, and then wrapped one of his hands round the base of his brother’s dick, holding onto it very tightly, almost enough to hurt...and Donnie knew why.

“Oh, Raph...really?” He whined, thrusting into his brother’s hand to try and get it to move, but Raph’s hold was too tight.

“Don’t ya’ wanna make this last a little longer?” Raph said, whispering against his brothers lips before giving him a quick kiss. Happy that his brother wasn’t going to blow his load, he let go of his erection and moved up his brother’s body until his erection was level with his mouth.

Donnie didn’t need to be told what to do. Taking Raph fully into his mouth, Donnie hoped that he too would be too impatient to try and hold them both off and any longer and just fuck him and let him come.

Raph had known what was going through Donnie’s head and made sure he had a good grip on it so that only he would be able to determine the speed of his thrusts into Donnie’s mouth and how deep he went. Although Donnie’s moaning and churring vibrating around his cock was something that he didn’t have any control over.

Pushing deep into his brother’s throat he came, letting out a loud cry and churr as his brother swallowed around him.

“Damn Don, that was good.” Raph said as he pulled away and held back a chuckle at the desperate look on his brother’s face and in his eyes.

“Raph, please.” Donnie begged as Raph began to move off the bed.

“What...can’t ya’ take care of yourself?”

“... _Bastard._ ” Donnie muttered as he gripped his erection as he began to jerk himself off as his brother watched him from the side of the bed. There was sweat beginning to form on the olive green skin and Raph was having a hard time keeping himself from touching his brother. As soon as Donnie began pressing his fingers into himself, Raph gave up trying to hold himself back and straddled his brother once again, his erection very much coming back to life.

He pressed into his brother’s ready body once he moved his fingers out of the way. Donnie let out a loud cry and moved his hands from his erection to his brother’s shoulders so that he could steady himself and keep up with his brother’s thrusts.

It took less than five minutes for both brothers to reach their peaks, Raph for the second time and Donnie finally, after so much teasing, finally reached his.

“Oh god.” Donnie moaned as he felt his whole body relax after being teased for so long.

“Thirty minutes...new record.” Raph said, smirking as he looked at his brother.

“I hate you.” Donnie said, shoving his brother playfully who laughed, shoving him back.

“Ya’ sure ya’ don’t want ta’ go again?”

“What so you can spend another half an hour torturing me?” Donnie said as he turned to his side.

“We could make it an hour?” Raph said as began stroking the side of his brother’s thigh.

“Just wait until you see what toys I have to keep you from cumming.” Donnie said as he parted his legs for his brother.

 


	2. Ticklish

**Ticklish**

_             with Michelangelo _

 

Ever since Michelangelo was a turtle tot, he had been the most ticklish of his brothers, a fact they used to their advantage when they had play fights or when they were sparring against one another. Donnie had almost forgotten about this, until the first time that they became intimate. 

The night had been an average one, Mikey had cooked this evening’s dinner and the small family had enjoyed the meal and the conversations that they had shared before each going their own way for the rest of the night. Mikey had spent the evening playing his newest video game and had even talked Raph and Leo into a game each, but couldn’t get Donnie out of his lab. 

It was one in the morning before Mikey had decided to call it a night and it didn’t go unnoticed that the light in the lab was still on. 

Donnie was deep in thought about his latest project and had been for several hours after he had shared dinner with his family. He had no idea what time it was until he needed to go to the other side of the lab to get something and caught sight of the clock, stating that it was past one in the morning. 

Mikey knocked on the lab door and pushed it open, catching Donnie looking at the clock before he realised that someone had knocked on the door. 

“Mikey? Are you okay?”

“Yeah bro’ I was just heading to bed.” Mikey said and glanced at the clock, hoping to make Donnie understand that it was late and he should go to bed soon. 

“I’ll be going to bed soon as well Mikey.” Donnie stated, thinking his brother had come to tell him to go to bed. 

“Okay bro...you wanna come with me?” Mikey asked casually. 

“What?”

“Do you want to come to bed with me?” Mikey asked again, internally laughing at all the emotions showing on his brother’s face.

“Um, sure...I’ll be right up.” Donnie said and with a sly smile, Mikey left the lab and jogged up to his bedroom, stripping himself once he was behind a closed door. 

Donnie in his lab, was on the verge of a panic attack. He knew Mikey would want to take their relationship to the next level, which is why he had asked him to come up to bed with him. The two had been together for over a month now but they’d hadn’t taken things further than a few intense make out sessions. 

Of course he knew that they would take a step further eventually, he just didn’t think it would be so soon...although having Mikey as his partner...he should have known his patience would wear out. 

_ Well,  _ Donnie thought,  _ there’s no point staying down here worrying…. _

 

-

 

As soon as Donnie walked through Mikey’s bedroom door, Mikey was on him, the look on Mikey’s face was one of hunger, but also slight worry, like he didn’t know whether or not Donnie would have actually come to his room. 

Mikey was tugging Donnie’s gear off him as they made their way over to the orange banded turtle’s bed, which they collapsed on when reached, fully stripped.

Unsure of what role Mikey wanted to take in their love making, Donnie remained under him, returning every kiss that was given to him with just as much enthusiasm. Mikey changed their positions after a few minutes, rolling over and pulling Donnie on top of him, barely breaking away from his lips.

When their groins began rubbing against each other’s, Donnie moved away from Mikey’s mouth, to take claim at his neck while his hands made their way down Mikey’s sides, only to be stopped by one of Mikey’s hands and a muffled noise. 

“Mikey?”

“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine.” Mikey said before coughing slightly.

“Okay.” Donnie said before going back to kissing his brothers neck and his hand continued its path down his brother’s side, but yet again Mikey made a strange muffled noise. Choosing to ignore it this time, Donnie continued his way down his brothers body, stopping only when Mikey began laughing.

“Mikey!”

“Sorry, I can’t help it.”

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing! It’s just…I’m ticklish there.” Mikey said, looking at his brothers hand against his hip. Donnie frowned before a sly smile spread across his face and his fingers dug deeper into his flesh, causing Mikey to squawk out a laugh and squirm underneath him.

To control the noises Mikey was making, Donnie pressed his lips against his brothers in a kiss, still feeling his brother’s smile and muffled giggles. 

Their lovemaking was more than Donnie could have imagined, all his worries disappeared as all the awkwardness and seriousness about what they were doing disappeared. Donnie didn’t even know why he was worrying about taking things to the next level, it wasn’t like he and Mikey were strangers, they’d known each other their whole lives, they were each others whole lives. 

Even though neither of them were experienced, they seemed to know what to do - of course being curious teenagers they had both done some snooping around on the internet, so knew the basics, Mikey had already had lube ready in his room, which he’d passed to Donnie when their erections had made an appearance. 

Donnie took the lube and prepared his brother’s body. Entering his brother for the first time was incredible and he was happy that Mikey was in no pain for their first time, in fact he was very vocal about the fact he was enjoying what Donnie was doing to him. 

When Donnie took hold of Mikey’s hips to help him thrust into his brother, his giggles and laughter joined his moans and churrs, making Donnie laugh as well, slowing his thrusts for a while before once again rutting into his brother.

With one of Mikey’s hands covering his mouth and the other gripping onto the bed sheets, his penis bobbed between their bodies begging to be touched. Donnie took Mikey’s member into his hand and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“Mm, D...Donnie.” Mikey gasped as he climaxed, tightening around Donnie and bringing him to his own, his fingers digging into Mikey’s hips. Donnie remained where he was for a couple of minutes, his head down and his eyes closed, it was only when Mikey moved against him did he open his eyes.

“ _ Don _ .” Mikey whined and Donnie realised he was still holding Mikey’s hips tightly.

“Sorry.” Donnie panted as he pulled slowly out of his brother’s body and lay down beside him. With a smile, Donnie moved to lay down and reached out to yet again touch Mikey’s sides. 

“ _ Donnie.” _ Mikey whined as he brushed against his sensitive hips and Donnie laughed.

Mikey turned so that he was laying on his more sensitive hip so that it couldn’t be touched and tucked his head under Donnie chin, wrapping an arm around him as he got comfortable. 

“Love you.” Mikey mumbled. 

“I love you too Mikey.” Donnie smiled against his mate’s head...fighting the urge to stroke his mate’s side.


	3. Bathe

**Bathe**

_           with Leonardo _

 

2k12 Universe

 

Leonardo was relaxing in the tub in the main bathroom of the farm house. He’d had a long day, sparring with Raphael and trying to get his strength back after the ordeal he had just gone through. The warm water was doing wonders to his aching muscles, relaxing them as well as his mind. 

There was a quiet knock at the door to the bathroom and Leo frowned, looking towards it and trying to sense who it was. 

“Come in Donatello.” Leo called out as soon as he knew who was behind the door. As quietly as he had knocked, Donnie opened the door, entered and closed it behind him. “Is everything okay?” He asked, noticing how nervous his brother looked. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Donnie said as he stood by the door, his face betraying his words. 

“Are you sure? You look upset.” Leo said, sitting up in the bath to give Donnie his full attention to speak about what was wrong if he wanted to. 

“Do you mind if we talk? I didn’t want to interrupt your bath but it’s one of the only times I’ve managed to get you alone.” 

“Of course, what do you want to talk about?” Leo asked as Donnie remained by the door, wringing his hands due to nerves.

“How are you feeling?” Donnie asked, making Leo frown. 

“Is that really what you want to ask me?”

“Well, I know how you’re doing physically, but I meant mentally, emotionally...are you having any problems with memory or having emotional distress…” Donnie trailed off as he waited for Leo to reply.

“I’m fine Donnie, honestly...apart from my leg...everything’s okay.” Leo promised his brother, he hated seeing Donnie so worried about him, but he had a feeling what had him worried was something different than his injuries. He’d asked him about his memory...had he taken a hit to the head during the fight?

“Why are you asking about my memory...do I have a head injury?” Leo asked and Donnie scolded himself, the last thing he wanted to do was worry Leo any further...he just wanted answers. 

“No! You don’t, sorry...I...I don’t know why I said that.” Donnie stumbled over his words.  

“Donnie...you said it for a reason, why?” Leo asked, staring at his oddly behaving brother.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Raph.” 

“Yes...and?”

“And not a lot of time with me.” Donnie said, hoping Leo would understand what he was saying, he didn’t want to say outright that he thought that Leo might have forgotten about their relationship or that he was jealous. 

“Donnie...I have…” Leo started to speak but stopped and frowned, moving so he was sat upright in the bath. “Did you think I’d forgotten about us?” Leo asked, frowning deeply, reaching out for Donnie’s hand but he pulled it away.

“N-no, I didn’t...I’m just concerned about you.” Donnie stuttered, not making eye contact with his brother as he feared his words would betray him if he did look at him. 

“Nothing’s happening between Raph and I, he’s just helping me Donnie...I’m sorry if it seems that you’ve been pushed aside, I never wanted you to feel that way but you haven’t exactly been wanting to spend time with me either.” Leo said and Donnie felt some anger flare at that statement. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve been spending all your time with April and Casey.” Leo said, trying to explain what he meant without angering his brother further.

“I…” Donnie started to speak but stopped himself. He walked over to the bathtub and knelt next to it. “Raph watched over you when you were...in your coma. I would come in where I could and check you over, change your bandages, make sure you were getting better and not worse...but there wasn’t much more I could do, I felt very useless...so I helped Mikey with the cooking and the cleaning and yeah, spent a lot more time with April and Casey...but once you woke up...Raph pounced on you and well, you seemed to enjoy his attention so I just kept my distance.” Donnie explained. 

“You don’t need to keep your distance Donnie.” Leo said, causing his brother to smile. Leaning out of the bath, Leo caught his brothers face in his hands and kissed him. 

When Donnie pulled away from the kiss he gave Leo a sly smile before stripping himself of his weapon, gear and mask. 

“Going to join me?” Leo said, offering a hand to help Donnie into the bathtub. 

Donnie managed to straddle his brother’s hips once he was settled into the bath and leaned forward to kiss his brother again, a much more passionate kiss than last time and both turtles felt their lower regions stir to life. Leo grabbed at his brother’s behind as Donnie clung onto Leo’s shoulders.

When Donnie shifted his legs slightly Leo ended their kiss to hiss in pain and Donnie panicked, trying to shift himself again.  

“Sorry! Sorry, is it your leg?” Donnie apologised and went to move off his brother, but was pulled back. 

“It’s okay.” Leo said through gritted teeth. 

“Leo, it’s-” Donnie started to protest but when Leo pressed his finger slightly inside of him, his protests were cut off by a moan. 

“It’s okay.” Leo repeated as he finger moved deeper inside his brother, stretching him. “I won’t have to move my leg.” Leo said and Donnie knew what Leo wanted him to do. 

Leo’s other hand was stroking the long length of his brother’s erection, ignoring his own as he watched the pleasure on his brother’s face. 

“We don’t have any…” Donnie gestured in the air and Leo frowned, he knew that water would be lousy in helping them at the moment. 

“The cabinet?” Leo suggested, gesturing to the cabinet above the sink. Donnie recently removed himself from his brother and bath so he could have a look inside and pulled out a box containing a tube of KY Jelly. 

“I don’t want to know why this is here...but I’m glad it is.” Donnie said, removing the tube from the box, leaving it in the cabinet before joining Leo again in the bath but trying to keep his backside above the water. 

Leo took the jelly from his brother, wetting his finger before pressing it to his brother’s entrance, slipping in easily. 

“Ah! Leo!” Donnie cried out as Leo’s entire finger slipped into him. Smiling at Donnie’s reaction, Leo pushed a second finger into his brother and scissored them, stretching his brother and making quick work of it as the noises Donnie was making as well as his facial expression was pushing Leo toward the edge. 

Leo quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, slowly bringing Donnie’s hips down until he was entirely sheathed inside his mate. They remained like that for a few moments before Leo pushed at Donnie’s thighs and he got the message to start riding his brother. 

The water sloshed around them as they set a fast pace, Donnie bouncing on top of his brother who had a tight grip on his thighs to prevent him from moving his leg and ruining the moment between them. 

Since it had been a long time since the two had been intimate it didn’t take long before the two reached their peaks, moaning out each other’s names as they came. It was awkward for the two to fit in the bathtub, so Donnie lay on top of his brother, trying to catch his breath as he listened to his brother’s rapid heartbeat. 

Suddenly a thought came to Donnie and he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What?” Leo asked, confused about his brother’s sudden laughter.

“I think this is the first time we’ve had sex somewhere other than a bed” Donnie explained and Leo chuckled too.

“Yes, it is.”  _ And it won’t be the last.  _


	4. Like A Virgin

**Like A Virgin**

_                      with Raphael & Leonardo  _

 

Despite the fact he’d just gone a couple of intense bouts of sex with his two older brothers, he couldn’t sleep. He was in the middle of his blue and red banded brothers, who were both asleep and couldn’t help his mind drift off to the first time that he had shared a bed with Raphael and Leonardo after they had all admitted their feelings to one another. 

Raph and Leo had become intimate before Donnie, with the purple banded turtle not being ready for such a step but didn’t want Raph and Leo to wait when they could have each other. They were very happy to include him on as much as he wanted, but it took him a long time before he would let them touch him intimately, when he finally allowed Raph to jerk him off, he regretted waiting so long and he definitely regretted waiting so long to let one of them suck him off.

It had taken him a while longer for him to perform such acts on his brothers, and they’d never rushed him, never make him feel like he needed to do anything and he appreciated that, although sometimes all he wanted was for one of them to make the first move and to be more rough with him, which eventually they did and even started to have sex in front of Donatello, who was very happy to watch.

It had been three months, three very long months, before Donnie had been ready to make the big leap, to finally have sex with his brothers...but they had decided to tease him, it was almost unbearable. 

They’d chosen to do it in Leo’s bedroom, since it was the tidiest and more familiar as this was were the three spend a great deal of their nights. 

He’d watched the two of them strip each other before they both stripped him and Raph pushed him down onto Leo’s bed. 

It didn’t take much for Donnie to drop down, and when he did, Leo’s mouth was there to swallow him, almost taking his whole length in at once. Raph hovered over Donnie and places kisses and small bites across his neck and shoulders before moving up to give him a deep kiss.

“Who’d’ya want first Donnie boy?” Raph said against Donnie’s lips and the purple banded turtle looked up at his brother in confusion. 

“What?”

“Me or Leo, which one of us do ya’ want ta’ take ya’ first.” Raph said and Donnie was lost for words as his brain started working overtime thinking over that question before coming out with...

“You can’t make me choose.” Donnie replied as he moaned, the cause being Leo’s head bobbing between his legs. 

“I can and I am.” Raph grinned down at his brother. “Me or Leo?” He repeated. 

“ _ Raphie…”  _ Donnie moaned as he head hit the pillow.

“Was that an answer or are ya’ asking me not ta’ make ya’ choose.” Raph teased. 

“We won’t take offence.” Leo said, coming up from Donnie’s cock. 

“I...I don’t know.” Donnie churred.

One of Leo’s hands remained on Donnie’s erection whilst the other moved to his tail and his puckered entrance, pushing against it slightly, using his brother’s precome as lube. 

“Would you let me Raph?” Leo asked, looking up Donnie’s body to his other brother.

“If Donnie wanted you first.” He replied and Donnie groaned at what sounded like the start of an argument. 

“ _ Please,  _ please just...just...someone.” 

“Well...since I’m already here.” Leo said, his now two fingers move in and out of his brother in a fast pace. 

“Ya’ did that on purpose.” Raph said as he moved to kneel by the side of Donnie’s head. 

Leo didn’t reply to his brother, too focused on preparing Donnie, making sure that he was fully stretched and lubricated for his first time, he knew there would still be some pain and discomfort but he wanted to bring that down to as little as possible.

“Geez Leo, take ya’ time.” Raph said as he dropped down by the side of Donnie’s head. 

“Not everyone likes it as rough as you do Raphael.” Leo said before lubing up his erection and positioning himself. Donnie gave Leo a small nod of approval before Leo slowly pushed into his brother, sliding in with little resistance and as soon as he was fully sheathed he remained where he was and gave his genius brother another look of concern but Donnie’s face was pure bliss.

Knowing that his brother wasn’t in pain, Leo pulled out of his brother and thrust back in, creating a slow thrusting pace in and out of the purple banded turtle. 

“L-Leo.” Donnie moaned as one hand fisted the bed sheets underneath him and other reached out and grabbed hold of one of Raph’s biceps.

“Think that means he wants it a bit faster Leo...maybe a bit harder too.” Raph said, his voice somehow getting even deeper. Leo smirked at his hot headed brother and began moving as suggested, causing Donnie to hold onto Raph and the bed sheets harder as he cried out, moaned and churred at every movement. 

“Fuck Don, ya’ so hot.” Raph said as he began to masturbate by his brother’s head, wanting nothing more than to take Leo’s place or even just put his cock into Donnie’s amazing mouth. 

“Yes, he is.” Leo panted, his eyes glinting with humour as his hot headed brother glared at him. “So hot...and tight.” Leo continued to speak, for both of his brothers, he wanted to praise Donatello, to make him feel good in every possible way for his first time and for Raph who he knew enjoyed having Leo be more vocal during sex, especially if he could get some filthy words out of him. 

“Leo ...Raph.” Donnie moaned, looking back and forth between his brothers as he squirmed on the bed sheets. With a large grin, Raph took hold of Donnie’s erection with his other hand and began jerking him off, causing Donnie’s head to tilt backwards and hit the pillow. 

It didn’t take much more for the less experience turtle to reach his peak, coming over his and Leo’s plastrons as well as Raph’s hand. With a low groan and a rolling churr Leo came inside his brother, making Donnie churr loudly at the feeling. 

Donnie’s eyes began to close and he felt Leo pull out of him and both of his brothers shift around the bed.

“C’mon Don, don’t go falling asleep on me.” Raph said as he took Leo’s place, taking in the sight of newly deflowered brother and Leo’s essence leaking out of Donnie’s backside. When Donnie didn’t respond to him after a minute, he leaned forward and bit his brother’s chin.

“Raph!” Both Leo and Don said in sync. 

“What?” The hot head chuckled before settling back between Donnie’s legs and thrusting a finger inside his used hole. 

While Raph was busy being memorised by the essence leaking out of his brother and around his finger, Leo turned Donnie’s face to the side and claimed his mouth, taking full advantage of his brother’s open mouth, enjoying the sound and feel of his brother’s churrs, so different, so his own and Raph’s, so gentle like Donatello himself.

Donnie cried out into Leo’s mouth when Raph breached him, wasting no time thrusting into Donatello as fast and as hard as he could. 

Leaving Donnie’s mouth, Leo claimed his brother’s neck, licking, sucking, biting and kissing at the warm and slick flesh, enjoying the noises and vibrations sounding from the gentle turtle as Raph plowed into him. 

Raph didn’t take long to reach his climax, the show beforehand had brought him very close to the edge, but he was going to get the most out of fucking Donnie for the first time. He watched as Leo’s hand worked on Donnie’s erection, trying to bring him to climax for the second time that night, and succeeded. Donnie’s cry of ecstasy was consumed by Leo as he kissed him. 

Raph’s movements staggered and with a cry of Donnie’s name he came inside his brother, shallowly thrusting into him as he rode out his orgasm. 

 

Donnie was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice.

 

“Donnie?” Leo mumbled, coming out of his sleep as he felt Donnie’s legs start rubbing up against his, he hadn’t even realised he’d been doing that.

“Sorry Leo.” Donnie said as he moved his leg away from his brothers.

“Can’t sleep?” Leo guessed. 

“No...I’m too...awake.” Donnie explained as his face began to heat up and Leo smiled knowingly. 

“I think we could help with that.” Leo replied, looking behind Donatello to Raphael who had also been awoken by Donnie’s movements and increasing body heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd but I finally got another chapter done for this!


	5. Oral

**Oral**

_        with Raphael & Michelangelo  _

 

With Leo being away with the ancient one, the mood in the lair was very different, especially considering the reason Leo had left. 

Mikey had been trying to keep everyone’s spirits up, playing card games with Master Splinter, sparring and playing video games with Raph and helping out Donnie with whatever he could without blowing anything up or breaking things. 

His brothers were grateful for his actions but it still didn’t fill the hole that had been left in their lives. They knew things wouldn’t always be this way, Leo would be back...but they wanted  _ their  _ Leo back, not the one that had taken his place recently. They didn’t know how long it would take for Leo to sort through his problems and they didn’t want to rush him...they just wanted him back.

The intimacy the four shared had changed with Leo’s mood. Leo seemingly wasn’t interested in sex with his brothers or any kind of physical intimacy and the others had felt uncomfortable doing such things in front of their leader. 

After a while they had started to feel uncomfortable doing things behind closed doors as well, the same guilt and shame that had once felt when they first entered into a sexual relationship and were keeping it from their father came back to them and it was enough for them to put things on hold for a little while, just until Leo got over his funk.

That didn’t happen on its own and now Leo was in Japan, hopefully to work through things and to come back as how he was before.

In his absence the trio still hadn’t indulged themselves in the bedroom, which was obvious. Raph was angrier than usual and when he was forced to stay in the lair he caused numerous arguments, fighting with his remaining two brothers and even his father. Mikey was irritable and was constantly longing for the intimate touch of one of his partners. As much as Donnie longed to be intimate with Raph and Mikey as well, he distracted himself with whatever he could, inventing problems to fix so that he wasn’t thinking about something else.

After a while it was almost like the brothers would just avoid each other to try and ignore the rising sexual tension between them.

Although Donnie wasn’t the most physical out of his brothers, he still longed for some intimacy, even if it was just a hug from one of his brothers, although at the moment he both wanted and needed much more than that. He didn’t usually initiate their bedroom activities but he feared if he didn’t, their ‘dry spell’ would last a great deal longer.

He didn’t know where Raphael was, but as soon as he came out of his lab, Donnie saw Mikey sprawled on the floor near the television sets playing one of his new video games. 

“Mikey!”

“‘Sup bro’”

“I need your help with something in my room.” Donnie said, walking to where his brother was.

“Can it wait?”

“No, Mikey, please.” Donnie said and Mikey’s eyes glanced up at him before going back to his game.

“Can’t Raph help?”

“I can’t find him.” Donnie answered honestly. 

“Ugh.” Mikey moaned as he saved his progress on his game and stood up. “Fine, but I’m gonna complain the whole time.” Mikey said as he walked away, Donnie following him to his own room. 

“Several hours of you complaining, that sounds fun.” Donnie teased as they reached his room.

“Ugh, hours? Come on Donnie, I’m so close to finishing the level, can’t this wait until tomorrow?”

“No, it can’t.” Donnie said as he pushed Mikey into his room and closed the door. 

“So what do you need help with?” Mikey asked, looking around his brother's room, everything was in its usual place, no new projects anywhere, nothing broken…

“With us.” Donnie replied and Mikey turned back to look at him and when he did Donnie pulled his brother close enough so he could kiss him. 

The response was instant, Mikey wrapped his arms around his brothers neck and his mouth opened, his tongue seeking his brothers. Mikey was always very responsive and quick to excitement and it wasn’t long before Mikey was rubbing his lower plastron against his brother and pawing at his elbow pads, trying to get them off. 

“You sure you don’t want to get back to your game?” Donnie teased as they parted from their kiss, Mikey’s hands running over his body as he was stripped of his gear. 

“Hm, what game?” Mikey replied, causing Donnie to laugh. 

Once Mikey was stripped of his gear also, the two made their way to the bed, Mikey falling on top of his brother and kissing his way down his brother's scutes. 

“ _ Mikey… _ ” Donnie sighed when Mikey was between his legs. 

“Missed this Donnie…” Mikey said as he licked his brother’s tail from tip to base. 

“Me too…”

“Kind feels unfair that we’re leaving Raph out of this.” Mikey said as he stroked up and down his brother’s thighs.

“Phone him, quickly.” Donnie practically ordered him and Mikey laughed, looking for his shell cell on the floor, ringing Raph’s cell as soon as he found it. 

“What?” Raph answered his cell.  

“Come to Donnie’s room, it’s an emergency.” Mikey rushed out, ending the call before Raph had any chance to question him. 

Raph shoved his phone back into his belt, grumbling as he left the garage to go to Donnie’s room, walking quickly to see what was such an emergency. When he got to the bedroom, he shoved the door open and felt all his annoyance disappear.

“Well ain’t this a fucking sight.” Raph commented as he took in his brothers before him, Mikey’s head bobbing between Donnie’s spread thighs. The look on Donnie’s face. It caused Raph’s body to heat up and his cock to come to life. 

“You gonna just watch?” Mikey asked, looking back at his brother to throw him a wink before going back down on Donnie.

“Mm, well ya’ are putting on a good show.” Raph commented, moving around to get a better view of Mikey swallowing Donnie’s cock. He made quick work of shedding his gear, mask and weapons before he let himself drop down and began jacking himself off as he watched his two brothers. Donnie always made the best faces and noises when he was being sucked off, Raph wouldn’t admit it to his other brothers and didn’t have to, to Donnie, but he loved giving Donnie a blowjob just to get reactions out of him. But now he just wanted to use his brother’s mouth to get him off.

“Ah,  _ Mikey. _ ” Donnie moaned loudly, holding his brother’s head in his hands as his brother deep throated him.

“As much as I wanna keep hearing ya’ cry out Don…” Raph said, trailing off as Donnie knew what he wanted. Raph had crawled over to the space to the side of Donnie’s head and was holding his erection in his hand.  

Donnie reached out to grab his brother’s erection, pumping it a few times before taking him into his mouth, suckling on the head before taking more and more of Raph’s cock into his mouth. 

“Ah, fuck Don, that’s good.” Raph moaned out his pleasure.

Although Donnie was nowhere near as good as giving head as Mikey, he did love pleasuring his brothers, it was one of the few things he felt like he was dominating his brothers, especially Leonardo and Raphael. He did his best to ignore the warm orifice wrapped around his dick and focus entirely on Raphael, making sure his tongue reached every inch of his brother’s cock, making sure to pay extra attention to the head, knowing that Raph’s was extra sensitive and would quickly tip him over the edge, which it did.  

“Ah, fuck, Don.” Raph cried out as he came, holding his brother’s head as he fucked his mouth through his orgasm. 

Once Raph let go of Donnie’s head and removed his cock from his brother’s mouth, Donnie let out a loud churr and his head tilted backwards. 

“Come on Donnie, you gotta give I can’t last much longer.” Mikey said, taking his mouth off his brother’s erection to speak before he was straight back to what he was doing. 

Donnie let himself go, thrusting into his brother’s mouth as he came with a loud rumbling churr. Mikey had stopped stroking himself to hold Donnie’s hips steady as his brother rode out his orgasm. As he was about to start stroking himself again, he was thrown on his shell onto the bed by his purple banded brother much to the surprise of both Mikey and Raph.

“Crap! Donnie-” Mikey exclaimed before Donnie swallowed his erection, taking all of him into his mouth and then pressed a finger against his brother's anus which was all it took to make Mikey come, filling his brother’s mouth. 

“Damn Donnie.” Mikey panted as Donnie finished licking his penis clean before tucking his brother away. Donnie moved up the bed to lay down between Mikey and Raph, tucking himself into his orange banded brother’s side.

“Fucking needed that.” Raph said as he moved from a sitting position to laying down on the bed.

“Yeah.” Mikey agreed and Donnie made a soft humming noise in agreement, both were almost on the verge of falling asleep.

“We ain’t leaving this room tomorrow.” Raph said as he closed his eyes. 

“Sounds like a plan bro.” Mikey grinned as Donnie nuzzled into his neck, right now the three of them were sated and ready for some decent sleep now that they were all together. They would sleep even better once their leader was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been nominated in the TMNT Adult Fanfiction Awards 2019 under Sexiest Donatello - Thank you!
> 
> Below is the links to the nominations list and the voting ballot;
> 
> https://affatmntfan.tumblr.com/post/614484066993094656/categories-adult-fanfiction-awards-2019-nominees  
> https://affatmntfan.tumblr.com/post/615690871296376832/the-voting-ballot-is-up


End file.
